The Legend of Avatar Korra
by maila08
Summary: When a storm washes a canoe bearing an infant girl in Republic City,she is at first well-received as a gift from the spirits,to the point that Amon appoints her as a successor.However, as the hatred grows for the bending child,she is finally forced to live in the streets with Mako and Bolin.When her true heritage is revealed she escapes and vows to return and take back the city.
1. A stormy night

_Not everything is known about Avatar Korra, and the adventures she had. I know them well since I had my part as well, but no one could tell the story like her and Mako, my older brother. The way they said it…it was magical in a sense, and I liked that. So on one of my trips to the South Pole, I took my notebook and pen to write it down. It was a fascinating story that I wanted to share with the world, about the Water Tribe girl who went from being a nobody to a fully realized Avatar at the age of seventeen._

_So I gathered my things and took a trip to the South Pole, where my sister-in-law and older brother lived. Korra and Mako both received me with open arms, asking me about my trip. I told them it had been great and asked how they were doing. My brother revealed that he would be going out with his father-in-law to help him with the new room they were constructing. I took the opportunity and asked Korra to tell me her story. She laughed at this, shaking her head. After a few minutes of convincing her she finally agreed and I opened up my notebook, scribbling down everything she told me._

_Her story began in the evening of a terrible storm in Republic City. The war had finally ended a few months ago between Nonbenders and Benders with the death of Avatar Aang and the end of the cycle with him, as he had been killed while in the Avatar State. His death signaled a new era for Benders that were either stripped of their Bending abilities or forced to forget the art or in some rare cases use it in their work place only. Some people even pretended to not know how to bend in order to be saved the trouble of being arrested or worse. Amon had taken control over the city, creating a powerful fort around it, sinking every ship that tried to aid the city._

_Even in the 20th century, the people looked at the Spirits for protection and asked, practically begged to be liberated from the revolutionist madman. So when the storm hit, the citizens of the city thought of it as a punishment from them or even the past Avatars because of Aang's death. But from that storm a beacon of hope would appear._

_It was that night that the prayers of the people of Republic City would be answered and how The Legend of Avatar Korra began._


	2. Gift from the Spirits

Here's ch. 2! Hope you guys enjoy it! And a shoutout to .18 for letting me use the birthmark idea :)

* * *

_The day after the terrible storm, Amon sent out a group of Equalists to report the damage done on the bay. Many of the ships had sunk and there had even been a few casualties due to the terrible storm, leaving a handful of children orphans._

Lieutenant, the revolutionists second in command, scouted the beach, looking for anything that might be salvaged, but it was filled with nothing but old boats and all kind of other litter. He was passing a canoe when he heard a sound. The Nonbender raised a brow, taking out his kali sticks, ready for any attack when he heard the sound again, sounding like a whimper. He put his weapons away, walking towards the old canoe blue canoe with Water Tribe carvings on it, a wood board covering the inside.

He let out a grunt as he moved the board aside, looking inside. His eyes widened when he saw a bundle in the middle of the small craft, the sound, sounding a lot like a wail coming from it. Slowly he pulled the blanket back, revealing a toddler, about six months of age who was crying. As soon as the child caught sight of him her crying stopped and she held out her arms towards him. Lieutenant blinked a few times before lifting the child, looking around to see if there was any chance her parents were close by, but he knew it was very unlikely.

The second in command looked at the child in arms and sighed before heading back to his headquarters, not knowing what else to do. He could see the bewilderment in the faces of his comrades as he went inside what used to be the city hall, now being run by Equalists. He knocked at his superior's door, waiting for approval before coming in.

The masked figure had his back to him, looking through a folder as he faced the window. The Nonbender cleared his throat, slightly rocking the child in his arms when she began to fuss. Amon frowned behind the mask and turned to face him right hand man, his eyes focusing on the child.

"I thought I sent you out to do a damage report?" he asked.

"I did," Lieutenant replied. "But while I was in the beach I found this infant in a canoe that washed up on the beach. The Blanket has her name written on it and there are no sign of her parents."

"Take her to an orphanage then," Amon answered. "There are another handful of children like her that lost her parents in the storm."

"Well, due to the recent…questioning of your actions," the Nonbender began. "I think that this child might benefit you."

The revolutionist placed the folder on his desk before sitting down, leaning against the chest. He had to admit now he was curious to hear what he had to say.

"How?" he asked. "Tell me how."

"The Spirits are respected by the citizens of Republic City," Lieutenant stated. "And though you are not a believer in them, the best thing to do is to follow the crowd, sort to speak." Amon nodded at this, asking him to continue. "Perhaps this child was sent as a sign for you to start believing in them again. An heir to the revolution you have begun."

The revolutionist let out a sound at this, thinking what his Lieutenant had said. The man had a good point. His followers were a little wary about him insulting the Spirits and that child might be the answer to his problem. He stood and walked over to the Nonbender taking the child in arms, smiling a little when the child giggled at him, reaching out for the mask.

"Very well," he answered. "I will keep her and raise her as my own."

* * *

"Have you gone mad?" Hiroshi practically yelled at his business partner.

Amon sighed as he continued to feed the child in his arms. He had known that the industrialist would be…upset at his decision to take the tiny Water Tribe girl as his heir. After all, his daughter, Asami, had been hand chosen by him, but now things were different.

"She is a gift of the Spirits," Amon argued.

"You don't even care for the Spirits!" the Nonbender growled. "Asami was chosen by you to lead your forces and now this bastard child-"

"That's enough, Mr. Sato," the leader answer standing up. "She is my heir, end of subject."

"Look at the mark on her back," Hiroshi insisted. "That does not look like a mark a spirit would give."

Amon turned the child around, lifting her shirt to see a dark red, almost purple mark, splashing the center of her back. He had to admit it was an odd birthmark, but he figured it might have been hereditary.

"That is of no importance to me," he finally answered. "Korra will one day become a great leader, and she will be known not only in the city, but in all the nations."

Hiroshi growled and left the room. Over his dead body would that child take his daughter's place. Over his dead body.


	3. The seed of doubt

_So here's the next ch...things are going to start going bad for Korra soon...next update, I'm gonna ask for **9 reviews for this story**. Enjoy_!

* * *

Isa, a Nonbender cooed at the baby girl in her arms, smiling when the infant giggled up at her. The woman had never had children, but had worked for Amon for years and because of this, he had trusted her with caring for the child when he was away at rallies or at business meetings. She had to admit that in all her years of serving him, she had never seen him in such a good mood since the infant arrived. Korra encircled the woman's finger with her tiny little hand, giggling when Isa hummed an old tune.

She heard someone walk in and turned to find Hiroshi, his daughter in arms, a scowl on his face when he noticed the child in her arms. The woman knew the industrialist was not a fan of the girl and was always careful not to leave her alone, fearing what he might do to her. He walked over to her and placed the toddler in his arms on the pen, looking up at her.

"My wife and I will be going on a trip that will have us out most of the day," Hiroshi informed her. "It's a long and heavy trip and we don't want Asami to get exhausted. Would you mind caring for her today?"

"Of course not, Mr. Sato," Isa answered. "I'll take good care of her."

He nodded and turned to leave but came back, looking at the dark skinned girl in the woman's arms. Isa's grip tightened slightly and the child fussed a little.

"It's true that she was favored by the spirits to survive the storm," the industrialist began. "But I have to wonder, what kind of Spirit?"

"Amon said she was a gift from the Spirits," the woman argued.

"And you consider the storm to be a blessing from the Spirits," he questioned. "Then there's the strange mark on the child's back," Hiroshi continued, watching as Isa pulled the shirt up. "It's a hideous red mark, red as a fire that destroys everything in its path. Only an evil Spirit would send such a child." He stopped there to head to the door, looking over his shoulder. "But that is only what I think."

* * *

Amon came home that night earlier than usual and found Isa starring at the child in her arms, a worried expression across her face. The revolutionist raised a brow at this and went over to her, taking the girl in arms that giggled and held her tiny arms for her surrogate father who smiled as he brought her closer to him. He had to admit that being a father hadn't been in his plans but surprisingly welcomed the change. There was something about the child that attracted him to her.

"Is there something wrong, Isa?" he asked after a moment, shifting his gaze from the infant.

"Nothing," she quickly replied. The revolutionist raised a brow at her and the woman sighed. "It's just; I've been thinking…what if the child came from a dark Spirit? What if he sent her here to destroy you?"

"What makes you think that," Amon asked rocking the girl in his arms.

"Lots of lives were lost in that storm when she arrived," Isa explained. "That can't be a good sign from the Spirits, can it?"

He took in a deep breath to look at Korra, smiling when he saw her stick her little fist in her mouth, gurgling baby nonsense. There was no way this child was sent to ruin his plans.

"Korra symbolizes the symbol of hope," the revolutionist answered. "That is why she survived the storm. I don't ever want to hear that she came from an evil Spirit. Is that understood?"

"Yes," the woman answered.

But Hiroshi had accomplished what he wanted. He had spread the seed of doubt in the woman's heart, and it was only a matter of time before it spread.


	4. Marked by Gossip

_**Sorry for the massive lag guys and for the short ch...things start getting better after this. Enjoy!**_

* * *

_Four years of hate-filled gossip about the girl had finally taken its toll. Amon held a rally in the main plaza of Republic City and reluctantly denounced Korra as his daughter, and heir to the Equalist movement._

The people of the city could see the smirk on Hiroshi Sato's face when Amon named his daughter, Asami, heir to the movement. The masked revolutionist knelt down at the brunet's level, placing a hand against her cheek as she tried to explain to her that she could no longer be with him. Once this was said, he stood up and made his way to his awaiting vehicle.

Korra and her polar bear cub, Naga, tried following him, but a pair of guards pushed them both back. Amon stopped, wanting to look over his shoulder, but knowing that if he did he would end up taking the girl back. In the four years he had spent with her, he had grown attached and had love for the tiny toddler.

The clouds above him thundered and roared and soon enough rain began to fall, tears mixing with the rain on the young Avatar's face. She sat down on the stage, holding her best friend and only companion close to her as she whimpered, wondering why her father had left her there.

"Mako, look!" a voice said, pointing at the girl.

Two brothers were coming from school and heading home, always taking a shortcut through the park to get home faster. The younger of the two (me), had noticed the dark skinned girl first, wondering what she was doing in the middle of a stage and alone. She looked younger than he and his brother and even seemed lonely. He climbed up the stage and sat next to her.

"Hey, how come you're all alone?"Bolin asked.

"My daddy left me," Korra sobbed, wiping away the tears of her face.

He had been about to reply when another voice interrupted him. "Bo! Bo, where are you?" his older brother called.

"Over here!" the Earthbender replied before shifting his attention to the trembling girl once again. "Why'd he leave you?"

"'Cause I'm not supposed to be good," the girl answered.

The boy frowned at this. What kind of a dad would tell his daughter that she wasn't good?

"Bo, how many times do I have to-" the Firebender stopped there, looking at the child next to his brother. "Who's this?"

"Uh…"

"Korra," the brunet replied. "My name is Korra."

"Amon's daughter?" the eight year old questioned.

The young Avatar lowered her gaze at this. "I'm not his daughter," she whispered.

The Firebender looked the girl over, noticing her shaking from the cold rain. He knew that if she didn't reach shelter soon, she'd get sick. He shook his head. This girl was none of his business.

"Come on, Bo," he said. "We have to get home."

"You mean, we're just going to leave her here?" Bolin questioned.

"She isn't our concern."

"She'll get sick!" the younger brother countered.

"What do you want me to do?" Mako snapped. "I can barely take care of you!"

"Toza will take her in," Bolin replied. "He won't let her be here on the streets. He took us in."

"Our dad and him were best friends!" the Firebender answered. "Toza lost his wife to Amon." He stopped there to look at the girl. "That's the man she called father."

"Mako," his brother began his tone softer. "Please?"

The elder brother made a noise, looking over at the girl who was hugging herself, teeth chattering as she tried to get warm, the beast giving her as much heat as it could. If he left her…she wouldn't make it to the next week…

"Alright fine!" Mako finally growled crossing his arms. "But you are explaining it to Toza."

"Deal!" Bolin answered with a huge smile. "Come on, Korra. We're taking you home with us."

The four year old smiled at this getting up and asking her polar bear companion to follow her. The Earthbender made a move to take of his jacket, but his brother shook his head and gave the girl his, leaving him only with his scarf. Korra smiled at him and he couldn't help but smile back.

As they walked home, Mako sighed. What had he just gotten himself into?


	5. AUTHOR'S NOTE

Hello Readers!

So, I have a new pole on my page since I have been getting a lot of PM's about continuing Vendetta, I assure you, this story is like no other in which Korra is not a hero but a murderer seeking revenge. With this being said, please vote on the top **TWO (2)** stories you want me to continue for the next **TWO (2)** months, then I'll change it up again. I will **NOT** be **UPDATING any story** until I have a good number of votes.

Love

-Maila08

P.S. This ch will be taken down after the poll is closed.


End file.
